Clamps are commonly used to position and temporarily support sheet metal panels during the fabrication and welding of vehicle bodies or body subassemblies. Some clamps are reconfigurable in order to support sheet metal panels of varied profiles.
Reconfigurable clamps may employ an internal mechanism to adjust the clamp to the contour of a specific body panel and lock the clamp in position. As employed in such reconfigurable clamps, internal locking mechanisms typically utilize precise construction and component fit, as well as relatively tight dimensional tolerances for secure support and accurate positioning of body panels.